


Secret Money

by Lokis_dark_queen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assistant Reader, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Boss Loki, Boss/Assistant - Freeform, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO AU, CEO Loki, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki smut, Protective Loki (Marvel), Slow Burn, boss au, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_dark_queen/pseuds/Lokis_dark_queen
Summary: Hannah Rei is broke Los Angeles college student, barely living from paycheck to paycheck. Loki Laufeyson is one of the most successful CEOs in the world. What will happen when their paths collide?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	1. New Opportunities

“I just don’t know if I can pay rent this month”, Hannah tried to explain to her roommate.

“You’ll be fine girl I can add some on to my rent” her roommate Hazel sympathized with her. 

Hannah Rei was a broke college student in Los Angeles, California, she decided journalism would be the best degree for her. That is if she could afford it. Working part-time as a waitress at a local diner doesn’t exactly pay the bills in Cali. 

“Are you sure? You did that last month”

“It’s fine Hannah, trust me” 

Hannah slumped in her seat, she didn’t feel right having her best friend, who was also a student, help pay for her. 

Being poor isn’t really anything new for Hannah, growing up in the suburbs of San Francisco, her parents didn’t have a lot of money and from a young age she learned to be grateful for what she has, even if it wasn’t a lot. What her parents did do is start a college fund before she was born in hope of her become successful and not having to live in poverty. 

Hannah dreamed of a day where she could afford things, maybe just for once not have hand-me-down clothes or frozen meals. She didn’t want to be rich, but to just have enough money to be comfortable. 

The ringing of a bell woke her up from her blissful daydream.

“All right class, make sure to finish the assignment by Monday, it’ll be a big influence to your final grade for the year. Have a good weekend” 

Standing up from her seat, Hannah collected her books and headed for the door. 

“Any plans tonight girls?” Her friend Anna came up to her and Hazel. 

“I don’t have the dough for plans Anna.” Hannah said, rolling her eyes at the question. 

“Well what if I told you it was free?” 

“Do you have something in mind?” Hazel questioned. 

“Maybe. I’ll tell you in the car” she giggled and quickly left the lecture hall. 

“I wonder what goes on in her head sometimes” Hazel pondered. 

“I guess we’ll find out at the car”

————

“The suit is a custom tailored Versace piece with velvet lining.” 

“Sounds a bit hot don’t you think? Especially with all of the lights and everything?” 

“Well the ladies will certainly think you are smoking hot sir.” His stylist, Michael winked at him.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Loki sighed 

Loki Laufeyson, one of the most successful businessmen in the world, is currently being presented his suit for the charity gala tonight. 

“You were on the list for most eligible bachelors in the world for the past four years. Don’t you think it might be time to think about settling down?” 

“All of the women who want me just want my name or my money, I have to be careful that whatever girl I bring home won’t poison my drink and take my wealth” 

“The perfect lady will come along soon sir, and she won’t poison your wine, now would you like the black tie or the green tie” 

“I don’t need relationship advice from my stylist, and green” 

“Good choice”

“Do I really have to go to this gala? I mean I donate enough to charity I don’t need to go to a party for them to tell me to donate more” 

“It’ll be make you look good to the public eye, and you need to get out of the house for something other than work” 

“I need to finish things.” Loki tried to argue.

“Listen, just go there, get your picture taken, make a speech, and then leave”

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy” 

“It never is” 

————

“So what is the plan you have for tonight?” Hannah asked her giddy friend.

“Well, there is a charity ball, gala, whatever thing tonight. It’s on Sunset Boulevard and some big names are gonna be there.”

“Well it’s not like we can get in or anything” 

“That’s why we will sneak in, then we can interview some of the celebs and get a good final grade for our assignment” 

“Do have any idea how many people try to sneak into those things? It’s impossible!” Hannah exclaimed, “Why can’t we just interview a local store owner or someone like that for our assignment” 

“C’mon Hannah, this is our final assignment for the year, then it’s summer break! Don’t you want it to be good?” 

“Yes, but we don’t have to sneak into a heavily secured event to get a good grade” 

“Don’t be such a bummer!” 

“Hey!” Hazel interrupted the girl’s bantering, “If she doesn’t want to do it she doesn’t have to, this whole situation is a bit risky anyway” 

“But it’ll be fun! And it will make a good story either way.” 

“Fine” Hannah reluctantly agreed. 

The ride to the gala was long due to LA traffic. Hannah was quiet most of the ride, staring out of the window, looking at the flamboyant city outside. 

On the way to the gala the girls made a stop at Hannah and Hazel’s apartment to pick up some nicer clothes for the gala. They were trying to look like interviewers so they each picked out little black dresses to match the role. While the other girls managed to pick out nicer dresses and shoes Hannah only had an old black second hand dress and a pair of white converse.

“We’re here!” Hazel said, shutting off the car.

“The gala is half a block up the street” Hannah pointed out.

“Well we can’t pull up in an old Volkswagen Hannah, we obviously won’t fit in” 

“I’m wearing a second hand dress from goodwill! We don’t fit in anyway!” 

“We’re already late! Let’s go” Anna yelled as she rushed out of the car.

————

Loki’s limousine slowly drove up the the red carpet where he will be making his entrance. 

“You don’t seem too happy about all of this” his assistant Brain noticed.

“This is all so unnecessary, I give my money to these people and they blow it on a lavish party? I’d rather be elsewhere using my time for something important” 

“This is important. The fact that you are here will improve your image in the media” 

“Who cares above what they think of me?” 

“I do-“ 

“We have arrived” the driver announced.

“Time to shine” Brian said as he exited the luxury car and opened the door for his boss. 

As soon as Loki stepped out he was immediately met with flashing cameras and reporters with microphones. 

“Mr. Laufeyson, how does it feel to be here tonight representing your company?” A reporter asked as she put a microphone to his mouth. 

Slightly annoyed at her unmannerly actions he answer her question nevertheless 

“It feels great to be here representing Laufeyson industries and all who work with me. We take our charity work very seriously” 

‘You were just bitching about being here in the car’. His assistant thought to himself.

————

“Ugh I told you we were late!” Anna exclaimed while jogging towards the event. 

The girls followed her to the crowd of people outside trying to get a glimpse of the gala. 

“There is no way we can get in there” Hannah doubted as she tried to see over the crowd. 

“I didn’t know that there would be so many people here!” 

“It’s a celebrity event in Hollywood, of course there is a crowd waiting outside!”

Hannah looked over and saw a news crew gathering their equipment and heading towards the building. 

“Maybe we could try to sneak in with them.” She pointed to the crew. 

“Well thats an idea I guess” Hazel rolled her eyes. 

“And its the only one we have right now so let’s go!” 

There were a lot of people with the news crew, about 20 including reporters, camera men, and tech people. The girls blended in with them posing as interviewers. 

The group walked over to the back entrance of the building and almost made it in until one of the reporters noticed them. 

“Excuse me, are you girls with us?” 

Shit

“Yes!” Anna, who was clearly nervous, spoke up, “Were journalists from the local college here for an assignment”

“No one told me we would have students with us, where are your badges?” She questioned as she showed her badge attached to the lanyard around her neck. 

“Um, we forgot them” 

“Nice try, now get out!” She said as security escorted the disappointed girls to the front of the crowd. 

“Don’t bother trying to come back” the large security man warned.

“Sorry Anna, maybe next time.” Hazel said with a sigh. 

“Ugh this is so stupid! Imagine the grade we could get if we had gotten in there!” She stomped her heel onto the cement in a childish manner.

“It’s fine Anna, lets go interview the lady at the nail salon” Hannah suggested as she attempted to pull her rowdy friend away from the crowd. 

Anna pulled away and yelled “Fuck you! You caviar eating sons of bitches!” 

“Anna!” 

The crowd laughed at her as she began chanting “Eat the rich!” But they eventually joined her. 

With nothing left to do Hannah and Hazel joined her chant. 

Being that some of the celebrities were outside talking to reporters they heard the crowd chanting and looked over in their direction.

Among the stars was Loki, who was also struck curious by the crowd. 

“Is it bad that I agree with them?” We whispered to his assistant.

“Oh stop it!” Brian snapped back. 

The crowd wasn’t too far from the event, they were held back by barricades and security, but they could still be seen by Loki. Among the rowdy crowd he spotted a woman who was up front chanting with the others. She had long brown hair and was wearing an obviously cheap black dress with a pair of old torn up converse. 

“Quite the crowd outside” The interviewer said. 

“Yes quite”

Eventually Hannah and her friends were kicked off the premises. They decided to head to one of the many bars in the city.

“I can’t believe how much they charge for drinks here!” Hannah exclaimed as she looked at the drink menu above the bar. 

“It’s all on me girls” Anna said as she gave the bartender her card and he made three shots of tequila for the girls “drink up!” 

The drinking continued through the night until Hannah stumbled outside to get some fresh air. She stumbled down the sidewalk, obviously intoxicated. 

When she stopped to try to steady herself she was bumped into by a man walking on the sidewalk.

“Watch it!” He said pushing her into oncoming traffic. 

The car that was heading towards her stopped but she still passed out from the alcohol. 

————

Hannah didn’t wake up until morning, her vision was blurry as she sat up from the bed, shielding her eyes from the sliver of light that came through the curtains. 

The more she came to the more she realized that she was not in her apartment. She looked down and saw that she was still in her dress from last night, her shoes were placed neatly by the bed. She looked down at the sheets and inspected them. 

“Is this silk?”


	2. So You’re like rich rich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I kinda lazily proofread this so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy the story!

Upon further inspection of the room, Hannah found her purse on the chair that was in the corner. 

Head still hurting from her hangover, she stumbled across the room and went to her bag to make sure everything was still in there. 

‘I doubt they’d take anything with the way this bedroom looks’, she thought to herself. 

Looking around the room, she saw two doors. ‘One of these have to be a bathroom right?’

After pondering it for a few moments she eventually opened the correct door to the bathroom and freshened herself up.

After making herself look presentable enough she gathered her purse and shoes and then headed for the other door which was the exit of the room. 

On the other side of the door she found an open hallway with floor to ceiling windows. Looking around there are paintings on the walls by the different doors of the rooms. She looked down the windows on her left and saw a small courtyard, it was laid with stone and had a singular tree in the middle with a couple of benches surrounding it. Outside there were more palm trees than she could count, some were large and towered over the fancy house. There were also giant hedges to ensure privacy. 

After walking some more she found a staircase leading downstairs. On one side of the stairs there was a slab of black marble wall, on the other was the cozy courtyard. 

Walking downstairs she found an open living room. There were couches that could accompany more people than Hannah even knew. Across from the seating there was a large fire place with a flatscreen TV above it. 

She then drew her attention outside and, 

‘Holy shit! Is that the pool?’ She stood in awe, looking at the backyard. The pool had little fountains pouring water into it and a waterfall wall that ran behind it. It also included a swim up bar and a large hot tub. 

“Impressive isn’t it?” Hannah jumped as she heard a voice. 

“Sorry dear didn’t mean to startle ya” a woman in the kitchen said. 

“Is this your place?” Hannah questioned the older woman. 

“If only dear, Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Jenny, the maid. I just keep the place in tip top shape. May I ask who you are?” 

“I’m Hannah, Hannah Rei” 

“It’s nice to meet you Hannah. The boss isn’t the type to bring girls home, but I guess this situation is a bit different” She winked. 

“Who is your boss? If you don’t mind me asking”

“Go down that way past the bookshelf” Jenny pointed to the other side of the house, “And the black double doors to the right lead to his office, knock before you enter and meet him yourself” She grinned. 

“Ok, thank you” Hannah smiled at the maid. 

Listening to her directions Hannah ended up in front of the black doors. She took a deep breath and knocked, unbeknownst to who was on the other side of the door.

————

“Why did you leave early?” Brian asked his boss. 

“Because, I didn’t want to be there any longer than I had to” Loki gave his reason as he looked out the window of the limousine. “I made my speech, than I made my exit.” 

“This won’t look good to the press.” 

“They don’t know my life, maybe I had something at home that I had to get back to.” 

“But you didn’t! You only left because, like a whining child, you complained about being there.” 

“Don’t call me a child Brian, remember who gives you your paychecks.” 

“I know but, it is my job to keep you in check. If I didn’t at least try to do my job there would be no point in paying me.” 

“I guess that’s true”, Loki mumbled, not in the mood for an argument. 

The silence was broken by the screeching of brakes and the two men being thrown forward in their seats. 

“Hey what gives?” Brian yelled at the driver. 

“Sorry sir but a woman passed out in front of the vehicle”, the driver said before exiting the limo. 

Loki was about to get out as well until Brian stopped him. 

“Mr. Laufeyson, you should stay in here.” 

“Some poor woman could be hurt and you’re making me stay in the car?” Loki didn’t even listen to his assistant and got out of the expensive car. 

Both of the men went around to the front of the limousine to find the woman on the asphalt, the driver trying to wake her up. 

After a good look at her Loki recognized her hair and outfit. 

‘The woman from the crowd’ 

Cars drove around the scene, honking in anger. 

“Damn people don’t care about anyone but themselves!” Brian exclaimed. 

“Should we call 9-1-1 or drive her to the hospital or something?” The driver asked. 

“We can take her to the house” The words came out of Loki’s mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. 

“Wait what?” Brian was surprised by his boss’s offer. “What if she’s faking it? You know pretending to be hit by a limo is a great way to get money out of someone.” 

“From what little I saw she was accidentally pushed into the road by someone on the sidewalk, she was clearly intoxicated.” The driver spoke up. 

“She’s not injured, maybe some small scrapes and a bruise but not bad enough to head to the hospital. All they would do is have her sober up and overcharge her for nothing, you know how our stupid healthcare system is” Loki made his reason clear and then he and Brian helped carry the girl to the limo. 

“Jenny will take good care of her.” 

————

With a deep breath, Hannah knocked twice on the door. After a few seconds of silence, she heard a voice. 

“Come in” 

The voice belonged to a man, clearly British by the sound of his accent. The voice, deep and mysterious, sent a small shiver up Hannah’s spine. 

After some hesitation she opened the door and saw him. 

“You... you’re-“ she stood in shock of the man in front of her. 

“I’m Loki Laufeyson, it seems you know me” He said with a smirk on his face, rising out of his office chair to greet her. 

Hannah stood at the door, frozen in place. 

“Are you alright dear? You took quite the fall in front of my car last night. Do you need any medical attention” 

“Um... no I don’t think so” 

“Well that’s good. May I ask your name dear?” 

“Hannah” 

“It’s nice to meet you Hannah” Loki took the shocked girl’s hand and kissed it lightly. “Here take a seat” He said leading her to one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

Hannah’s face flushed at his actions. But she calmed down as he had her take a seat. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? You look a bit shaken up” he showed his concern, sitting down on his chair on the opposite side. 

Hannah took a deep breath and answered his question “I’m fine, it’s just”, she paused and looked around the room, “all so much.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you dear, I just wanted to be sure that you would be ok” 

“Thank you very much for you hospitality Mr. Laufeyson.” 

“You can call me Loki” 

“Thank you Loki” 

“It’s no problem” he said with a sweet smile. 

Hannah still had trouble looking him in the eye, he was Loki Laufeyson, one of the most successful businessmen in the world after all.

She fidgeted with the hem of her dress and looked out the window, where she could see his front yard and the gates to the property. However, the sunlight outside reminded her of the splitting headache she still had. She winced from the pain and covered her eyes from the light. 

“Hangover huh?” He asked with a smile and Hannah nodded “I think have something for that.” He said as he reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a bottle of pain relievers. 

He then stood and walked over to the water cooler in the other corner of the office. 

‘Uh, it’s like he glides with those long legs of his’ she rolled her eyes a bit at her thought. 

“Here you go” he sat down a cup of water next to the pills in front of her. 

He then sat down and went through some things on his computer. 

Hannah never really liked the rich, envying them and their lifestyle from a young age. She always thought it wasn’t fair that some people had everything while others had nothing. She did understand that some of these wealthy people worked hard for what they have though, some even would spend time away from their families to make as much as they can. Hannah just didn’t appreciate those who are famous and rich for no reason or had it passed down from earlier generations. 

She knows that Mr. Laufeyson is a self made man, she didn’t know a lot about his life but she did know that he started his businesses from the ground and built them into the empire that they are today. 

However, she has heard that he is stubborn and likes to get his way. She knows that being against him is one of the worst possible positions a person could be in. 

But here he was, offering up his beautiful house to her, checking on her and making sure she was ok. 

“I don’t mean to be a burden so I should be on my way.” She said, standing from the surprisingly comfortable chair. 

“Trust me dear, you aren’t being a burden. But if you must be on your way I won’t stop you” he said also standing up. 

“Yea I have to work later so I need to get back home” 

Hannah didn’t really want to leave, but could you blame her, she was in a multi million dollar mansion and she would have to return to her one bedroom apartment that she shared with her roommate and the occasional roaches. 

“Alright then I will see you to the car, then my assistant will drive you home” 

“Oh, ok” 

Loki walked with her to the car out front, she waved bye to Jenny before she exited the house. 

“Hannah, this is my assistant Brian” he introduced Hannah to the man standing by the car. 

“Hi nice to finally meet you while you’re conscious” Brian shook her hand. 

“Brian!” Loki apparently didn’t find his joke funny.

Hannah did however “It’s nice to meet you too” she said with a giggle. 

“Well you should be off” Loki said, opening the door to the nice car for her. 

“Thanks again for your kindness, this was much better than a hospital.” She started to loosen up to Loki. 

“Anytime dear” He stopped her before she got in the car, “and one more thing!” He pulled a business card out of his pocket. “If you need anything, and I mean anything, this is my business number, my personal number, and I put Brian’s number on there as well. Just call” he said giving her a wink and closing the door for her. 

Brian started the car and pulled out of the driveway, on the drive through the neighborhood Hannah looked at all of the other fancy houses, lost in thought. 

“So, how are you doing?” Brian asked, breaking the silence. 

“Much better. Thank you for asking.” 

“I’m glad, we were worried.”

“Well it’s was a bit embarrassing, I’m not normally like that but my friend offered to pay for the drinks and I guess I got a bit carried away” 

“It’s alright. You should be living your life and having fun at your age.” 

“Yea, I guess” 

‘I would love to live my life and have fun if it wasn’t for student debt, rent, and the constant uncertainty that I might end up living on the streets’, Hannah thought to herself. 

Once Brian reached the end of the luxurious neighborhood (that was gated by the way) he asked for her address. When Hannah gave it to him he got a worried look on his face. 

“That’s a sketchy part of the city, you really live there?” 

“Well yea, it’s was the cheapest apartment building that was close to my college.” 

“Ok then” He said hesitantly driving you home. 

The rest of the car ride was silent, Hannah knew he was judging her and looking down on her. But what was she supposed to do, it was either here or a run down house in San Francisco with her parents. But they could barely afford to keep her around. 

Brian pulled into the parking lot next to the building and stopped the car. 

“Mr. Laufeyson was serious when he said to call us if you need anything.” He reminded her.

“I would call but” she paused and looked at him “I don’t have a phone.” She closed the door to the car and walked away. 

Opening up the door to her apartment she was greeted by her worried roommate. 

“Oh my god! Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!” She yelled with tears forming in her eyes as she pulled Hannah into a bone crushing hug. 

“It’s ok I’m alright, can you let me go please”, she panted as Hazel still held on tight to her. 

“Oh sorry, where were you?” 

‘Just chillin at a multi-millionaire’s house’ she sarcastically thought to herself. 

“Um I stayed with a girl from school” she lied. 

“Who?”

“I don’t know her that well, she just recognized me and brought me to her place and I slept on her couch” 

“Alright, at least I know you’re safe now” 

“I have to get ready for work” 

After a quick, cold, shower Hannah put on her waitress uniform and headed out with Hazel driving her. 

Hannah waited tables at a 50’s themed diner downtown, it wasn’t the best pay but they were the only place that took her immediately that wasn’t a strip club or Hooters. 

Her shifts were tiring, it wouldn’t be so bad if her boss wasn’t he dick that he is. 

“You’re late!” He fumed at her as she walked into the break room and put her stuff down. 

“By like a minute. Calm down” 

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! Pull this bullshit again and you’re fired!” 

“Fine. I won’t be late again” 

‘Maybe Hooters wasn’t so bad after all’

After a long night of getting yelled at by her boss and having to deal with ignorant customers Hannah cleaned up and got ready to go home. As she was going to put her tips in her wallet she noticed two things. The first was that half of her tips had gone missing and the second was her wallet was gone as well. 

She was going to ask her boss until she found him counting money, her money at his desk. 

“Hey! Those are my tips!” 

“Boo-hoo babe. I own the building I get half the money”, he said while lighter a cigar. 

“That’s not how it works! Those are my tips! I need them to pay my rent this month.” 

“Too bad babe” 

“Don’t call me babe! Now give me my money and I quit!” 

“Finders keepers, nice knowing ya and I’m sure I’ll see you dancing on a pole on Sunset Boulevard” he winked. 

Hannah had enough and grabbed his bottle of beer and poured it on him, she landed a kick to his groin, grabbed her money and ran out the door. The bus was thankfully at the nearest bus stop and she hopped on before it closed its doors. 

‘Great now I don’t have a job, I also don’t have a wallet’ she thought to herself. 

Her tips were in her jar, she looked through her bag and saw that everything was untouched. Did she even have it at work. Then that’s when it hit her. 

‘Shit! I left my wallet at Loki’s place!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I actually looked at a real house in Beverly Hills online to inspire Loki’s mansion.


	3. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes back to Loki to get her wallet and he gives her an interesting offer

After a long bus ride, Hannah got off at her stop and sulked towards her apartment building. 

‘Well fuck, I’m out of a job and a wallet’ she sighed, unlocking her door. 

She entered her room and quickly changed out of her diner uniform that she would no longer be needing. She was clueless to if she should call the cops on her now former boss, would they believe her or even show up in the first place?

As for her wallet, she would have to contact Loki to get it back. 

‘How do I ask a billionaire for my $5 wallet back?’ She asked herself, ‘I don’t even have a phone to call him’ 

She pulled the business card that he gave her out of her purse. 

‘I’ll just have to borrow Hazel’s phone and call him in the morning I guess’. 

————

“I can’t believe you kept it” Brian exclaimed as he watched his boss inspect Hanna’s wallet. 

“Just look at it! It has Velcro! And it’s falling apart!” 

“But it’s her’s, it has her stuff in it!” 

“As yes two pennies and an expired Baskin Robins coupon, not even a driver’s license! Does this woman even have a dollar to her name?” Loki proclaimed. 

“Well she does live in the lower end of town. She’s a college student after all, they normally aren’t rich. But that’s besides the point why did you steal her wallet?” 

“Because, Brian. She will notice that it’s gone and she’ll have to contact us to get it back, and I didn’t steal it I just forgot to tell her that it fell out of her bag.” 

“Whatever you say, just make sure that it is returned to her as soon as possible” 

“Actually” Loki pondered and put the wallet aside on his desk. “I’m feeling rather generous, I’ll give her back the few things that are In her wallet, but give her a new wallet instead”

“Why can’t you just give back the damn wallet?” Brian sighed. 

“It’s the least I can do for her” 

“Other than taking her back to your mansion in Beverly Hills after she almost got hit by your limo?” 

“Yes”   
———-

After a restless night of little sleep, Hannah arose from her bed to ask her roommate for a favor. 

“Morning Hazel” Hannah greeted as she treaded to the cramped kitchen.

“Good Morning Hannah! Is everything alright?” 

“I don’t know. Shit kind of hit the fan last night. Can I borrow your phone?” 

“Sure, do you need to call your parents again?” Hazel asked.

“Well, no” Hannah responded. 

She didn’t want to tell Hazel that she was calling a multi-millionaire to ask for her wallet back but she didn’t want to lie either. 

“I just need to take care of something” Hannah made up an excuse.

“Oh, ok. Just don’t set up a drug deal or anything, ok?” 

“Bold of you to assume I have money for drugs” 

Hazel giggled as she handed Hannah her phone. Hannah excused herself and stepped out into the hall. 

After taking Mr. Laufeyson’s card out of her back pocket she pondered if she should call his work or personal number. 

‘It is a personal matter, but I also don’t want to bother him if he’s busy’ she thought to herself.

She decided to call his office number.

‘So much goes on in his life I doubt he remembers me anyway’ 

After dialing the number on the front of the card, a familiar voice was heard on the other line. 

“Laufeyson Enterprises, this is Brian” 

“Oh um, hi Brian this is Hannah Rei, you may not remember me but I kinda stayed over a couple nights ago and I was just wondering if my wallet was still at the house?” 

“Yes, hold on” Was all Hannah heard before she was being transferred to another line.

‘Who the hell is he transferring me to? Doesn’t he report straight to his boss?’ 

Hannah question was quickly answered when a smooth voice came through on the other side. 

“Hello?” 

‘Loki!’ Hannah thought to herself as she panicked.

“Oh hello Mr. Laufeyson, this is Hannah Rei and I was wondering if my wallet is at your place?” 

“I thought I gave you my personal number?” 

“Well yes but I didn’t want to bother you in case if you were busy” 

“Trust me dear, I’m never as busy as my assistant” 

“Oh ok. So about the wallet?” 

“Yes it’s here, why don’t you come and get it” 

“I would but I don’t have a car, or a license for that matter” 

“That’s fine I’ll have Brian pick you up later” 

“Can’t he just bring the wallet with him?” 

“He is at the office, it would be no problem at all for him to swing by and pick you up, he’ll be there around 3:00” 

“But-“ 

“See you then Ms. Rei” 

Then just like that he hung up the phone.

Hannah entered the apartment after the strange phone call.

“So what was all that about?” Hazel questioned her. 

“Oh nothing, I gotta be somewhere later so I’ll be leaving at three” 

“What are you up to?” 

“Nothing!” 

“Well whatever it is, it better have to do with the interview assignment that is due tomorrow” 

‘Shit’ “Um yea maybe” 

“Good! Any idea on who you’re interviewing?”

“Well...” 

‘Could I interview Mr. Laufeyson?’ Hannah thought to herself. ‘Would he mind? I have no one else.’ 

“Just someone. Don’t worry the assignment will be done and then we get to be done with school for the summer!” 

“I know right!” Hazel exclaimed, “We should totally make some plans!” 

“Well I can’t” 

“Why?” 

“I need to find another job, and I’ll probably have to work two jobs” 

“Hannah”, her friend paused, “what happened last night?” 

“I got fired from the diner, the asshole owner tried to steal my tips” 

“Oh my god! That’s terrible! are you alright? Let’s go sit down.” Hazel led Hannah to the couch. 

Hannah eyes began to water, as much as she didn’t want to cry, she could feel the floodgates begin to open.

“I just don’t know how much longer I can make it here. I really don’t want to have to move back in with my parents but I may not have a choice if I can’t find a job in the next two weeks.” Tears began to run down Hannah’s flushed cheeks. 

“Hey it’s ok” Hazel comforted her, “I can help you out. I don’t want you to leave either” 

“No Hazel it wouldn’t be right, you’re just a working student as well. I don’t want to put any stress on you” 

“It’s ok i-“ 

“But it’s just not right!” 

“Whatever you think is best” Hazel muttered. 

“I’m sorry” Hannah wiped her eyes.

“It’s not your fault” 

The two girls gave each other a quick hug before Hannah got a glimpse of the clock. 

“I need to get ready to go” She said as she stood up from the couch. 

“Okay, be safe.” 

“I will, thank you Hazie” Hannah winked before she left for the bathroom to straighten herself up. 

After wiping off her smeared mascara and applying a fresh layer of makeup, Hannah made her way towards the door exactly at 3:00pm. 

When she stepped outside she saw a luxury car sitting in the parking lot, a man with short blonde hair and sunglasses standing by the drivers side door. 

“Hello again Ms. Rei.” Brian smiled at her. 

“Hi. And you can call me Hannah by the way” Hannah gripped her purse tighter. 

“No need. Shall we?” He asked as he opened the door for her. 

“Yes” 

The ride to the Laufeyson mansion was a quiet one. Hannah made herself comfortable in the car’s leather seats. The entire car smelled of leather and wealth. 

The car pulled through the large iron gates of Mr. Laufeyson’s driveway and pulled up next to the path that led to the front door. 

Brain opened the door far Hannah. The girl stepped out and examined the house, taking in the fact that she was here again. 

Brain also opened the front door for Hannah, she thanked him and walked in. 

Seeing the inside of the grand house for a second time Hannah noticed more things, accents on the wall, patterns on the floor. Being there was like a dream for her. And it was certainly a dream that she was going to savor. 

“He’s in his office, as usual” Brain walked passed her and she followed him to the office.

Brian knocked twice on the door. Hannah heard a faint “Come in” before Brian opened the door for her. 

“Go ahead” 

Hannah walked in and was greeted by Mr. Laufeyson who was looking out the window. 

“I saw you pull up” He spoke with his back to her “Take a seat” 

‘All this for a wallet’ Hannah thought as she sat down In front of his desk. 

“How have you been?” Mr. Laufeyson asked as he walked to the desk, stopping to pour her a glass of water. 

“Good. Thank you” She answered and took the water that he offered her. 

“I heard you were looking for something” 

“Yes my wallet” 

“Hm, yes” 

Mr. Laufeyson never sat in his chair, he just gripped the back of it as he slightly leaned down to speak to her. Hannah felt inferior in his presence, as if he were speaking down to her like a king on his throne to the lowly peasant below. 

He opened one of his desk drawers and brought out a black designer wallet and placed it in front of her. 

“Um this isn’t mine sir” Hannah took one look at the wallet and knew that she did not own that. 

“Is it not? it has your things in it.” 

Hannah opened the wallet and saw that her belongings were in there, along with some cash. She immediately dropped the wallet on the desk. 

“Sir I can’t-“ 

“Don’t worry about it dear” he pushed the wallet back in her direction. 

“It’s just, why?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why are you giving me a new wallet with cash in it? I don’t understand” 

“Well for starters.” He paused and sat in his leather bound office chair. “Your other wallet was atrocious dear it clearly needed to be replaced. And as for the cash, I’d just thought I’d throw some in there. I heard you were a college student so I thought that you would need it” 

“But-“ Hannah tried to speak but was quickly cut off by Mr. Laufeyson.

“Listen, you’re not going to change my mind on this so just take it” 

“Ok. Thank you!” Hannah tried not to seem to excited when in reality she was over the moon with glee.

“Of course dear. Anything else you need?” 

“Well yes actually” Hannah remembered her assignment. 

“And what would that be?” 

“Well” Hannah paused for a second to think. “I’m in college for journalism and I need to do an interview with someone who has made some type of living for themselves. So I hope it wouldn’t be too much trouble if I were to ask you a few questions” 

“Not at all dear. Ask away” 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me” Hannah began to gain her confidence as she grabbed her notepad from her bag. 

“And who will this be shared with?” 

“Just my professor. It’s our big end of year assignment.” Hannah explained. 

“Alright then” 

“Ok first question, what is one of the biggest influences that you had to start your business?” 

“Well, I’ve known that I want to be my own boss at a young age, I’ve always been independent. So I would say that my own ambition is my biggest influence. If that is an acceptable answer.” 

“Yep! It’s awesome” 

The business gave a slight chuckle to the girl’s peppiness. 

“Ok, next. What was one of the hardest challenges that you had to face when starting?”

“Well, this whole business, Hollywood, everything is pretty much one big social ladder. Some people fall on their way up, others are carried to the top with their advantages. Climbing the ladder by yourself is tiring, especially when others are trying to push you off. Gaining the respect of those who are more accomplished than you are is important, they could be your ticket to the top or the cause of your downfall. And some will fancy you while others will hate your guts. It’s just how it is.”

“And what about the ones that hate your guts, how do you deal with them?”

“Treat them as you would anyone else. Then they really have no true reason to hate you. Besides, if all goes well, you could be their boss one day” 

“I really like how you put that Mr. Laufeyson.” Hannah smiled. 

“Loki” 

“Ok then Loki” Hannah’s voice was soft when she uttered his name. “One more question” 

“Well that was short” 

“Well we’re not done just yet. What are you proudest of? It doesn’t have to be something in the company. Just something in your life that brings you pride.” 

Loki had answered the other questions so quickly and confidently, this one however, made him think. It took a few long seconds before he began to speak. The mood in the room dropped.

“Well... um.” 

What was Loki proud of? His company? His social status? His money? He honestly didn’t know. Was he even happy where he is?

“My... employees” 

He wasn’t technically lying. He liked those who worked for him. They carried his company to where it is now. But it didn’t really give him a feeling of pride. 

“Well that’s good, that you appreciate them that much” 

Loki quickly wanted to change the subject. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I asked you some questions would you?” 

“Um no, go ahead” 

“What made you want to go to school for journalism?” 

“Well I just wanted to know how other people think. And to try to always give people the truth” 

“And how will you find the truth?” 

“Research” 

“How will you do that research?” 

Hannah definitely didn’t do as well with her questions as Loki did. She knew what she wanted to say but had a hard time finding the correct words to use. 

“Don’t ask the same type of people, you know?, I want to hear both sides of the argument and who has more facts to back up their statements. And to experience and see the problems firsthand.” 

“That was a good answer” 

“Thank you” 

“Where do you plan on going after college?” 

“I was thinking of going to some smaller newspaper company and working my way up. The social ladder you mentioned applies to this kind of stuff too” 

“It does indeed” Loki clicked the pen he had picked up sometime during the conversation. “And where are you working now to support yourself?” 

Hannah began to become nervous, ‘nowhere I got fired, god does he know or something?’

“Well... it’s complicated” 

“Is it?” 

“Not really, I just lost my job last night” 

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that dear. Are you thinking of applying anywhere else?” 

“Yea but I don’t have a lot of qualifications. I have a hard time communicating with others. And I also don’t have a phone where they can contact me. Or a car to drive to get there” 

“So that’s your situation” 

“Yes” 

“No need to be ashamed, everyone goes through those times. Like you feel stuck In life and don’t know where to go except backwards” 

“That’s exactly how it is”

“Well, I have an offer for you” 

“What?” The desperate girl perked up at his words.

“Here’s the deal, poor Brian has his hands full with everything. I don’t like to have a big group surrounding me, helping me with every move. But I’ve noticed that I could use an extra hand, around the house and the office. It wouldn’t be anything big. You’d run and get my coffee, staple papers, file paperwork, simple things like that.” 

“I don’t know sounds like a lot” Hannah joked, “I mean I could definitely try my best” 

“So you’re taking the offer?” 

“Yes! Thank you, I really needed this.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you tomorrow then. I’ll have the car pick you up at 7:45am” 

Hannah stood up and shook Loki’s hand. For the first time in awhile Hannah felt hope that she wouldn’t have to worry about paying rent and serving people at a dirty old diner with a shitty boss. But now Loki Laufeyson was her boss and he seemed pretty cool so far. 

Loki walked with Hannah out to the car. The two of them were greeted by Brian. 

“Well Brian I have decided to hire some extra help for you” Loki motioned to Hannah who was next to him. 

“About time!” 

For the first time in the short time that she knew these men she saw Brian actually happy. 

“It’s great to have you aboard Ms. Rei, I look forward to working with you” 

“Thanks!” 

“You will be picking her up at 7:45 tomorrow morning, then you can show her how everything goes” Loki told his assistant.

“Sounds good, I’ll get you back home now” Brain said as he opened the door for Hannah. 

“See you tomorrow” Loki said goodbye to Hannah. What really threw her off was when he lightly grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

Hannah’s face became flushed and words failed to form in her head. She was never treated like this by guys she knew, or anyone for that matter. 

Hannah stepped into the car and inspected her hand. 

‘I hope he’ll always be this nice’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took awhile to get out. Life has been a little crazy. I’ll get the next ones out way quicker. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ❤️


	4. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Rei has her first day working at Laufeyson Enterprises.

When Hannah got back to her apartment she bursted through the door with excitement. 

“Hazel! I have the best news” Hannah declared to her roommate who was startled from her entrance. 

“What happened?” She matched her giddy roommate’s excitement. 

“I got a job!” 

“That’s great! Where are you working?” 

“Well...”, Hannah didn’t want to tell Hazel exactly where she was working because of the way they spoke of people like Loki. “At an office building” 

“Really? How did you do that?” Hazel became curious. 

“Well I’m just an assistant.” 

“Ok then. What company is it?” 

Hannah didn’t need to lie about where she worked, she just didn’t want to tell Hazel who she worked directly under. 

“Laufeyson Enterprises” She replied. 

“Seriously Hannah? They are super corporate! I hear that the guy who is the founder and CEO is a total asshole. What’s his name again?” 

“Loki” 

“Yea him! Are you sure about this Hannah?” Hazel questioned her best friend. 

“Yes! I know we don’t like these types of businesses but they were really nice and hired me on the spot. Besides it’s not like it’s permanent or anything”

“Fine, whatever makes you happy” Hazel smiled. “Have you even met Loki? He’s kind of a big deal. I think he was at the gala too.” 

“I saw him walk by, he’s not that threatening” Hannah lied. 

Hannah didn’t see him as threatening, that part was true. But she has interacted with him way more than just seeing him walk by. She has been to his house twice now. 

“We’ll be careful, I hear he’s a dangerous one”, Hazel winked. 

“Oh please, how bad could he be?” 

————

“Are you sure about this girl? You barely know her, then you go and hire her on the spot for a job she didn’t even apply for.”

“She needed the job Brian. I was just helping her out. If it doesn’t work out than she can leave.” 

Loki and Brain sat in the living room of the mansion, having a chat over a cup of tea. 

“What is with this soft spot for this girl, I know you’re a flirt and all but, you trouble yourself with her too much” Brain pointed out to Loki. 

“The only one who seems troubled with her is you” Loki stated. 

“Just don’t let her distract you, I’ve known you long enough to know what happens to pretty girls you have your eye on.” 

Loki gave a low chuckle to his assistant, “So, you think she’s pretty, do you?” 

“Good night, Loki” Brian stood up and headed for the front door. 

“Good night” Loki responded.   
————-

Bright light came through the blinds, awaking Hannah from her slumber.

Looking over at her clock she saw that she had 20 minutes to get ready. Not as much time as she wished but she forgot to set her alarm clock the night before. 

She wore a button up shirt and a pencil skirt, along with a pair of pumps, and her hair was thrown into a bun. 

This was the only professional looking outfit she owned, she would need to go shopping to avoid wearing the same thing every day. 

Hannah waved goodbye to Hazel, who wished her good luck on her way out the door. 

When she went outside she had a few minutes to spare, she got ready faster than she thought she would. 

At 7:45 sharp the car pulled up for her. 

“Good morning Ms. Rei, hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long”, Brian greeted. 

“Not at all, I just got out here” Hannah replied. 

The first part of the drive was silent, until Brian started a conversation. 

“Excited for your first day?”, He questioned. 

“Yea, a bit nervous as well” Hannah answered, her voice a bit shaky. 

“No need to be, I’ll show you the ropes, which reminds me. We need to make a quick stop at Mr. Laufeyson’s favorite café.” 

Brain turned into the small parking lot of the little café. 

“This is where I get Mr. Laufeyson’s order each morning, they know us well and usually have it ready when we walk through the door.” He told Hannah. 

“Well that makes things quick” Hannah noted. 

“It does indeed, and keep this in mind” Brain turned to the girl and his voice deepened, “Never, and I mean never, keep Mr. Laufeyson waiting.” 

Hannah felt a bit uneasy with Brian’s change of demeanor, but she knew better than to ask why. “I’ll remember that”

“Good” He flashed her a smile and went to the counter to pick up the order. “Would you like anything?” He asked her. 

“Oh, no thank you” She denied. 

“Are you sure? The company pays for this, I get myself something each morning” 

“I’ll just have a latte then, please” Hannah nodded to the barista. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it” Brian said to her as he took the order. 

Brian handed the order to Hannah as he opened the café door for her. She also held it on the now short drive to the Laufeyson office building. 

“As you can see the café is right by the office, I normally walk there but I thought this would be more convenient this morning.” 

“Well I guess I gave you a bit of a break then?” Hannah giggled. 

“I actually don’t mind the walk, it feels nice to get up and move around when you mostly sit all day” 

“I understand” 

“Good, because once you get the hang of things here the daily coffee run will more than likely be your job, if that’s alright.” 

“Yea that’s fine! I’ll make sure to appreciate the walk.” Hannah smiled. 

Brain gave out a chuckle as he parked the car, “We’re here.” 

When Hannah got out of the car she couldn’t help but look up at the building in front of her. It was covered with floor to ceiling windows that reflected the sunlight. 

“Quite the feat isn’t it?” Brain noticed the girl staring up at the tall building. 

“Yea, I’ve passed this building so many times and I never really payed attention to who it belonged to” 

“This is just one of many locations we have around the world” Brain commented as he opened the large glass door for Hannah and walked with her to the elevator.

“I never knew Laufeyson Enterprises was international. Where are some of the other locations?” Hannah asked. 

“For right now it’s just London, Tokyo, and a location in Singapore. We just went international last year.” Brain explained as the two walked out of the elevator. 

“I’m sure Lo- I mean Mr. Laufeyson is pretty happy about that.” 

Brian laughed at Hannah’s slip up, “You can call him Loki in private, just make sure to address him properly in front of others.” 

“Okay” 

“And yes, he is very pleased with the way business is going currently, I don’t know if I’d say happy. He isn’t one to display emotion” 

“I can tell” Hannah admitted as they approached his office. 

Brian opened the door and Hannah was surprised that Loki wasn’t there. 

“He doesn’t arrive until nine, I leave his drink on his desk and open the blinds” 

Brian took the drinks and placed Loki’s on his desk. Brian then proceeded to open the blinds, revealing an amazing view of Los Angeles. 

“What floor are we on?” Hannah asked, staring out the window. 

“The fifteenth floor, highest one in the building” 

Hannah also got a good look around Loki’s office it was big with a large oak desk in the middle, accompanied by an office chair and two chairs facing the desk on the opposite side. 

“Come on” She was snapped out of her trance by Brian, “I’ll show you where we’ll be” 

“Ok then” Hannah followed Brian. 

Just right outside the door of Loki’s office there were two desks on either side of the door. 

“You’ll be taking the one on the right, I’ll be across from you, oh and here is your badge, you’ll need to scan it to get around the building.” He said handing her the badge. 

“Oh thanks” 

After another half hour of getting settled Loki came through the doors.

“Good morning Mr. Laufeyson” Brian stood and greeted his boss. 

“Good morning” Loki paid little attention to Brain. “And good morning to you Ms. Rei” Loki smirked and turned towards the girl. “I do hope Brian has treated you well, has he shown you the ropes?” 

“Yes sir, he has been a great teacher.” Hannah answered. 

“That’s good to hear, I would love to hear more at the end of the day, but I have business to attend to now, continue as you were Brian.” Loki said before he walked into his office and closed the door. 

“Of course. Now Ms. Rei let’s get you into the system” 

The rest of the day was mostly learning the technical part of everything, setting up meetings, schedules, and phone calls for Loki over the computer. 

The day eventually went by and Hannah got ready to leave, just as she clocked out on her computer Loki opened his door and called her into his office. 

“Ms. Rei, can I see you for a minute?” Loki demanded. 

“Yes sir” Hannah responded. 

“Just make it quick, I still need to drive her home you know.” Brian reminded his boss. 

“I will take as long as I need” Loki glared at his assistant. 

Hannah followed Loki and sat in one of the leather chairs as Loki settled in his office chair. 

“How was your first day?” He asked.

“It was good. I still have a lot to learn though” 

“Learning is good, even if it’s something you don’t want to learn about. Don’t be afraid to ask questions either. Brian will most likely know the answer.” 

“Okay I’ll do that.” 

“Good now there is something I need to give you, the company paid for it and it will be required for your work so don’t think that it’s personal” Loki stated. 

He opened a drawer in his desk and handed Hannah a new phone. 

“It is already set up with mine and Brian’s personal and work phone numbers, it also has an app where you can keep track of all the meetings and events that I have as well as a schedule for you to follow that will be updated daily.” Loki explained, “It may also be used for personal needs, don’t worry we won’t track your location and your personal things on it”

“Oh, thank you Mr. Laufeyson.” 

“No problem, be careful with it. If you break too many phones we won’t give you anymore” 

“Yes sir, I’ll be very careful” Hannah giggled. 

“Well, you must be on your way, Brian isn’t all that patient,” Loki said as he led Hannah to his office doors. She followed closely behind. 

Loki placed his hand on the door handle and paused, his stunning blue eyes piercing hers. 

“Is everything alright sir?” Hannah asked, suddenly feeling threatened by his presence. 

“I just wanted to let you know something before you leave for the day,” He lowered his gaze, looking down upon Hannah, “This job is no joke, I hired you because I know you needed it and I couldn’t bear to see a girl like you living on the streets. But just remember this Hannah Rei, if you so much as disrespect me, my company, or my work, If you gossip about me with your friends, or say things that you know you shouldn’t. I will not hesitate to have you terminated from your position. In the end you are just a drunk girl I almost hit with my car. I pity you more than anything else.” 

‘There it was’ Hannah thought as rage boiled in her. There is the rude, strict, and arrogant Loki that she had always heard about. Hannah wanted to say something to him, something that would put him in his place. But she needed this job more than anything right now. 

“Yes sir” Hannah uttered, that burning feeling came up in the back of her throat. The one everyone feels before they cry. But Hannah needed to keep her feelings under control. 

“Good” Loki’s entire demeanor changed as he opened the door for her, “See you tomorrow” 

The walk to the car with Brian was quiet, Brian broke that silence as soon as he started the car. 

“Alright, what did he say to you in there?” He questioned her. 

“Nothing just some things I should know about the job.” Hannah responded. 

“Well I know it was more than that but you don’t have to talk about it. Did he give you the phone?” 

“Oh yes” Hannah took the new phone out of her pocket cautiously remembering Loki’s words. 

“Good you will definitely need it next week to keep in touch with us.” 

“Why next week specifically?” Hannah asked. 

“Mr. Laufeyson and I will be taking a business trip to London for five days for a project planning event. You will stay here and keep things in order for when we get back. Don’t worry it won’t be as pressuring as you think. I’m sure you’ll have things down by then. And I wouldn’t put you up to it if I didn’t think you could do it.” 

“Alright then” Was all Hannah could say. 

What a hell of a first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile, stuff happens but I’ll try to be more consistent. Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated ;)


	5. Getting Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah’s been at Laufeyson Enterprises for a week now, let’s see how it’s going.

So it’s already been a week huh? 

So far the job has gone fairly well for Hannah and she’s picked up on it rather quickly, even impressing Loki himself once or twice, though he would never admit it. 

She now goes on the daily coffee runs that once used to be Brian’s responsibility. Mostly everything she does were once simple tasks that Brian needed to attend to. Now that they were Hannah’s responsibility he had more time for bigger things and even some spare time in his personal life. 

“I have to admit sir, hiring Ms. Rei has to be one of the best decisions you’ve ever made. Now I will admit I was skeptical at first but from what I’ve seen this past week she seems to be a hard worker and a quick learner.” Brian explained to his boss. 

“See Brian, you should put faith into my decisions more often.” Loki chuckled as he took a sip of his tea. “But are you sure she’ll be okay here by herself for five days? Quick learner or not I’m concerned if something goes wrong she will feel terrible.” 

“I’ve checked everything over, she will just continue doing her simple tasks, not even as many since we will not be here.” 

“Well if you believe in her so much why don’t you just have her take your job?” Loki said sarcastically. 

“Well it has only been a week, but if she proves herself she could take on some more complicated tasks, but let’s keep it easy for now, we don’t want to scare her away now do we?” 

“I suppose not, she is doing rather well for being a girl we quite literally picked up on the road. I guess we just got lucky with this one.” 

“Well she’s still a girl and I need you to treat her kindly, when I drove her home on her first day after she talked to you she seemed upset. So may I ask what you said to her?” 

“I just told her to take her job seriously. I needed to warn her about what would happen if she were to misbehave.” Loki explained.

“You could have been a bit nicer about it. I’m just saying next time you talk to her be more considerate. I don’t need you scaring her off.” 

“Fine,” Loki rolled his eyes, “I’ll play the nice guy again.” 

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the office door. 

“Mr. Laufeyson I have your dry cleaning.” Hannah’s voice was heard on the opposite side of the door. 

“Bring it in Ms. Rei” Loki replied. 

When Hannah walked into the room both of the men’s eyes were on her. 

“Sorry if I interrupted anything.” She murmured. 

“Not at all, just place it on the hook behind the door.” Loki instructed. 

Hannah did as he said, closing the door just enough to access the hook, she had to stand on her toes to reach it. 

Loki watched her with a steady gaze as she hung the bag of clothes. Brian noticed this and glared at his boss when he realized that he was staring at her ass. 

“What?” Loki grumbled to his scowling assistant. 

“If everything alright?” Hannah asked as she turned around. 

“Everything’s fine, go look over the schedule I sent you” Brian demanded. “And close the door on your way out.” 

“Okay then.” Hannah smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind her as she was told.

“Don’t you dare stare at her like that. And definitely don’t flirt with her either!” Brian exclaimed to Loki. 

“It just a bit of fun, don’t get your panties in a wad Brian.” Loki chuckled. “Besides she seems rather perceptive to me. She is my assistant after all, I’m sure she’ll do whatever I say.”

“This is why no women work for you. You’re a player and a flirt.” 

“And look where that got me.” 

Brian rolled his eyes and got up to leave. Before he opened the door he turned to Loki. 

“The day you sleep with her is the day I quit.” Brian warned as he left. 

Brian slumped back to his desk and sighed, looking over at Hannah who was on her computer. 

“Are you ready for next week?” He asked.

“Yes. Don’t worry about me I’ll be ok” She smirked. 

“I know.” Brian paused and looked up to the ceiling, mind wandering. “We need to stop at the house today before I bring you back home.” 

“That’s fine, but I do have plans tonight for dinner at eight.” She told him. 

“That’s fine, I’ll have you back far before then.” 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the day to go by. Hannah knew they were finished whenever Loki walked out of his office. 

When Loki exited his office he stopped at Hannah’s desk. 

“You are coming by my house after work, yes?” He questioned. 

“Yes sir.” She answered. 

“Good.” Loki noted as he went to leave. 

“I guess we should get going” Brian suggested and gathered his things. 

When Brian and Hannah finally walked outside they saw Loki’s Jaguar speed out of the parking lot. 

“Now you see why I don’t ride with him” 

“I guess they just let anyone drive, huh?” Hannah laughed. 

After a the drive, that took longer than needed because of traffic, Brian and Hannah arrived at the Laufeyson mansion. 

“Never gets old does it?” Brian asked. 

“Definitely not” Hannah responded, looking in awe of the house in front of her. 

Loki had arrived before them, doing some last minute packing in his room. 

Hannah needed to come by and drop some things off from his office, including the dry cleaning she had picked up earlier. 

Loki came down the stairs, the suit he was wearing for the day lacking the tie and blazer that he wore earlier. His white dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned, showing little wisps of fine black chest hair that was once hidden. His shirt was untucked and his shoes were long gone. His raven black hair, once greased back, was now slightly messy, some strands fell in front of his face. 

Hannah could say terrible things about Loki all day but she couldn’t deny how attractive he truly was.

Loki’s long legs led him to Hannah, who felt slightly inferior in his presence. Towering over her, his hand found hers and gave her a pair of keys.

“You’ll be needing a car since Brian can’t chauffeur you around while we’re away.” 

“Thank you but,” Hannah looked at the keys in her palm, “I don’t have a drivers license.” 

Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds, Hannah could hear the beat of her heart. 

“Well, you’re just a little inconvenience aren’t you?” Loki scoffed. 

It’s almost like she felt a sword pierce her chest. 

“Loki!” Brian reprimanded his boss. 

“No it’s me I’m sorry” Hannah apologized. “It’s not like I’ve never had one, I got one when I was 16 but when it expired two years later I never renewed it.” She explained. 

“It’s not your fault Hannah. He just doesn’t think before he speaks.” Brian glared at Loki. 

“You better get that drivers license before we get back or else you’re done. Meanwhile how will you get to and from work?” Loki wondered. 

“I can take the bus.” 

“No employee of mine is taking public transportation.” 

“Than I’ll use a ride share app like Uber or something.” She suggested. 

“I don’t want you getting into strangers cars.” He argued. 

“Then what will I do?” She murmured. 

Loki sighed and pushed his hair back, “Listen I’ll hire a private driver for the week. They’ll take you anywhere you need.” 

“That will do just fine. Now you have packing to do and I need to bring her home. Are we settled?” Brian interrupted. 

“Yes.” Loki confirmed. 

“Okay we’ll be leaving” Brian led Hannah to the front door. 

“And one more thing Hannah.” Loki spoke before she left. 

“Yes, what is it?” 

“Don’t fuck this up.” 

Brian was about to speak up before he was interrupted by the girl next to him. 

“Trust me Mr. Laufeyson,” Hannah smirked, “I won’t.” 

Loki and Brian were surprised by the confidence in her voice. 

Loki didn’t say anything he just winked at her and turned to go back upstairs. 

“Way to stick up for yourself Hannah” Brian stated. 

“Well if I’m working for him I can’t let him get to me like that.” 

Brian laughed, “Let’s get you home.” 

Hannah didn’t like going back to her apartment. Along the way she would gaze out the window and watch the houses turn from glamorous mansions to run down townhouses and apartment buildings. She honestly didn’t feel like she deserved to work for Loki, go to his house, or ride in his cars. He was better than her and she knew it. 

“We’re here” Brian announced, putting the car in park. 

“Thanks again for driving me around everywhere.” 

“It’s really no problem, I enjoy your company Ms. Rei.” 

“If you say so,” Hannah chuckled, “I guess I won’t be seeing you two until you get back?” 

“I’m afraid not, but just know that I have faith that you’ll do just fine without us.” 

“Well in that case, have a good trip and stay safe.” 

“We will, thank you.” 

“See you later then” Hannah got out of the car and waved goodbye. 

“Goodbye Ms. Rei.” 

Hannah watched the car leave the parking lot, she was going to miss having them around, but it was only for five days. 

“Hazie I’m home.” Hannah spoke as she walked through the door. 

“Hey girly, how was work?” Hazel greeted. 

“Oh you know, the usual. Pretty good kinda boring.” 

“Is everyone treating you okay?” 

‘Other than being called an inconvenience by my boss?’ Hannah thought to herself, “Yes, everything’s fine.” 

“Well that’s good. You should get ready, we’ll be leaving in an hour for dinner.” Hazel noted, glancing at the clock. 

“Yea just let me change and freshen up really quick.” 

Hannah went to her shared room and picked out an outfit. Other than paying her rent, she used her money to get some nicer outfits. They were mostly for work but she treated herself with some cute going out clothes. Tonight she decided on a simple black dress that landed on the middle of her thighs and had a plunging neckline, not too deep however, she didn’t feel comfortable in dresses like that. 

After a quick change in the the bathroom Hannah put her shoes on and looked at herself in the mirror. 

“Wow look at you!” Hazel exclaimed, “It’s nice to see you dressed up a bit. Planning on meeting anyone special tonight?” Her roommate winked. 

“No. I just felt like wearing this.” Hannah suddenly felt embarrassed. 

“Well it looks good. Are you ready to go?” 

“Pretty much. You don’t look too bad yourself Hazie.” 

Hazel wore a simple satin shirt with a blue mini skirt, she wasn’t one for dressing up either. 

“Thanks honey. Now let’s go, I don’t want to keep Anna waiting. You know how she is.” 

“Yea no kidding.” Hannah laughed. 

Hazel thankfully has a car and the girls take a drive to their favorite bar downtown. 

“You know Hannah, I could drive you to work whenever you need.” Hazel offered as they drove. 

“No!” Hannah said a bit too hastily, earning a strange look from Hazel. “I mean, you don’t need to I have a ride with my coworker.” 

“I haven’t met this coworker. Who is it?” 

“He’s another assistant but he’s definitely higher up than me. I mean he has been working there for awhile I think.” 

“How many assistants does this place need?” Hazel jokingly asked. 

“Don’t worry about it, we’re here!” Hannah avoided her question. 

Hazel parked the car and the girls headed for the bar entrance. The girls met up with Anna who had already claimed a table for the three of them. 

After some drinks and lighthearted jokes, the conversations began to get personal. 

“So Hannah I heard you got a job. What are you doing?” Anna asked, taking a sip of her cosmo. 

“Oh yea. I’m just an assistant at an office building.” Hannah attempted to be as vague as she could. 

“An office building, Hannah, you’re working at Laufeyson Enterprises! That’s not just any office building!” Hazel elaborated. 

“Laufeyson Enterprises! You work for that douchebag Loki?” Anna nearly spit out her drink. 

“Well it’s not all that bad.” Hannah explained. 

“Who do you even work under?” Hazel became curious. 

“Just somebody.” 

Hannah did not want to tell them that she worked directly under Loki. She didn’t even want them to know that she has met him at all. Thankfully the questions were cut short by Hazel’s phone ringing. 

“Sorry guys I gotta get this.” She excused herself. 

“No problem” Hannah dismissed her. 

“So what’s your boss’s name?” 

‘Fuck, think of something Hannah!’ She internally scolded herself. “Brian.” 

“You call your boss by his first name?” 

“Yea he’s casual like that.” 

Hannah was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, when she looked up she saw Hazel standing near her. 

“Sorry but it’s Professer Howard, he wants to ask you some questions about your assignment you turned in.” 

“Okay” Hannah took the phone and went outside. 

“Hello Professor.” Hannah began. 

“Good evening Ms. Rei, I’m sorry if I interrupted anything but I had a question about your assignment.” 

“No you didn’t interrupt anything sir, what is it you wanted to ask?” 

“Well, for starters, how the hell did you interview Loki Laufeyson of all people!” 

Oh, that’s the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m trying to keep up the best I can for you guys.


End file.
